


Behind the Fidelius

by Amifall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Help, M/M, WIP, in need of a proofreader?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amifall/pseuds/Amifall
Summary: Dracos boredom was suddenly replaced by annoyance, who do they think they are? He’s Draco Malfoy and he does not talk about Harry Potter. If there’s articles about Potter, Draco simply read them, because that’s what you do with articles – you read them. And then, if your friends have read the same articles you discuss them, that’s how it works.





	Behind the Fidelius

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this story that I kinda wanted to share. But, unlike my previous story I wanted this to be completely finished before publishing it. And English is not my first language so I'm trying to see if there's a kind soul out there who'd want to help me proof read.  
> I'm still debating if I should do chapters as I did with the previous story or if I should just post this as a one off. The story is done, in my head. But as I sat down to write it it just became longer and longer and I think that is just my lack of vocabulary, I explain things rather than just writing that one correct (or two) Word(s). So yeah, I definitely need help. I'd really appreciate if someone took mercy on me. <3

**THIS IS NOT THE FULL, FINISHED STORY. SIMPLY A SNIPPET.**   
_I'm just putting this out here because I'd appreciate a proof(beta?) reader before publishing._

 

 

 

The thing with Potter is that he’d always been too good looking for his own good, thankfully he had never seen to have been aware of it himself, imagine what an even bigger git he’d have been then. Potter had grown into a complete hunk of a man, probably thanks to Auror training. Potter no longer sported those horrible glasses, much to Dracos delight and utter terror. See, Potters eyes are one of a kind. Anyone would call them green, but they are not _just_ green. They turn darker when Potter’s angry, you just know you’re done for when seeing them like that, they turn lighter when he’s happy and warmer when he laughs. Draco is somewhat of an expert on green eyes. Now, he can watch those eyes change easier but it also terrifies him because everything seems more intense without the shielding glass that used to cover them. Not that Draco watch them a lot, he’s just an expert so he knows things.


End file.
